


Nightmare

by Starship_Captain_88



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Self-Harm, Witches, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Captain_88/pseuds/Starship_Captain_88
Summary: This is a flashfic based on a weird dream I had about Doctor Who.





	Nightmare

In the dream I was Doctor Who, a lady doctor but not the current one, a different one, smaller and with shorter, darker hair. Although I’m a man, somehow I was not disconcerted by this sudden change of sex.

I found myself on some kind of rocky beach with cliffs. There was this male figure who, from his black clothes and hair, clearly was the villain. I got really close to him, kissing close, though I did not kiss him. I saw some mark, the shape of a black spider, in the sclera of his right eye. I realised he was a witch.

Somehow or other he went away, or I ran away, and my companion turned up, who was another girl like me.

I ran away from her and scrambled over the rocky outcroppings on the beach. All around me were cars driving dangerously, spraying sand and pebbles from their wheels. The Paris-Dakkar rally with rocks as well as sand dunes.

I climbed up to a facility on top of the cliff. It looked like a James Bond villain's lair.

Somehow I got inside, and found a kind of office/lab. The villain was there. With my left hand, I grabbed up a syringe full of a bright yellow fluid and stabbed myself in the right breast. Part of the tip broke off in my flesh.

I ran off hysterically carrying the syringe, and hid. At first this was a pretend hysteria but it became half-real as the weirdness of the situation got to me.

Two young women found me. One of them was my companion, the other unknown. They tried to soothe me. My companion whispered to me that the villain was our son.

The villain came in. He pressed his body close to mine to calm me. It wasn’t an embrace or a hug, he was just lying on me, and I could smell his warm sweet body.

I felt calm. I could see the spider mark in his eye. I realised he really was my son.

I woke up.


End file.
